l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Toturi's Army
Toturi's Army was the band of samurai put together by the then-ronin, Toturi, during the early days of the Clan War. Though the group was composed mostly of ronin, many clan samurai also flocked to the banners of the Black Lion, especially those from the Unicorn and Dragon Clans. Initial organization A discussion of Bushido and the role of the samurai between Toku and Toturi the Black, inspired the later to gather followers and confront the bandit lord Yugoro, a ragtag army which would be known as the Toturi's Army, Imperial Histories, p. 177 a Ronin Brotherhood Time of the Void, p. 57 which was formally created in 1125, to use them to protect the Empire from bandits and other threats. Imperial Histories, p. 153 In the southern reaches of the Dragon lands a large number of samurai followed Toturi's banner, Way of the Wolf, p. 33 which was a surprise to Toturi as much as anyone else. At first there were only three followers, Otomo Yayu, Dairya, and Mikio. Hoping to gather samurai to combat the rampant banditry and lawlessness that had grown in the wake of the Scorpion Coup, Toturi sent Yayu to the Toshi sano Kanemochi Kaeru. Yayu posted the following message: :A Call to Arms :For warriors whose duty it is to preserve the Empire and restrain lawlessness, What purpose do we serve in fostering chaos? Let all men and women who have the honor to call themselves samurai rally behind the Black Lion, in the shadows of the Great Climb. Way of the Wolf, pp. 106-107 Dozens of ronin arrived within the first week. Some openly mocked Toturi, but this did not occur in Dairya's presence after the first "incident". Among the first to join Toturi's Army was Ginawa, a former Akodo turned vagabond. By the end of the first week, only 12 stood with Toturi. This was the origin of the Twelve Ronin. Way of the Wolf, p. 107 They were recognizable by the wolf-shaped mon, trademark of the Toturi's Army. Secrets of the Empire, p. 136 Growth After their first victory over Kyomeru of the Mountain Goblin juzimai, Toturi sent Yayu again delivering the "Call to Arms" to cities with large ronin populations. Two months later, he had 100 men, including 10 shugenja. Kamoto, Akiyoshi, Morito Tokei, and Naka Kuro had come to offer their swords and magic to Toturi's cause, and even ashigaru came to join his army. But Toturi didn't want an army, let alone afford one. He expected 40 not 100. But Togashi Yokuni knew the time would come for Toturi to be needed, so he made certain that Toturi didn't run short on supplies or resources. Toturi’s ronin army numbered tens of thousands of soldiers at its peak. Fealty and Freedom, p. 138 Clan War First Battle of Beiden Pass In Autumn of 1126 Toturi held the Beiden Pass against a larger Crab army led by Hida Sukune. Sukune had to retreat to the southern portion of the pass. Imperial Histories, p. 154 Toturi sent Mirumoto Daini to the awakening Naga. They agreed to aid Toturi against the Crab Clan and their foul allies. The Naga, Imperial Herald #2 New Allies In the last days of 1126 Yokuni conferred command of a large Dragon army to Toturi, which were also bolstered in the first month of 1127 with Shinjo Yasamura's cavalry, and the Eyes of Nanashi. Time of the Void, pp. 9-10 Battle of Beiden Pass In Spring of 1127 Toturi's Army, along side allies from the Unicorn and Dragon, fought in the Battle of Beiden Pass against the Crab Clan and their Shadowlands allies, led by Sukune. The Crab were eventually defeated, Time of the Void, p. 32 and Toturi left the Unicorn Clan to guard the Beiden Pass, and led his army north. Light Cavalry (Emerald flavor) Naga Allies Mirumoto Daini came to the recently awakening Naga, asking them for assistance in defeating the Crab Clan army that was allied with the Shadowlands. Time of the Void, p. 33 The Naga agreed to aid Toturi, if Toturi promised he would not seek to take the Emerald Throne for himself. The Naga, Imperial Herald #2 Fighting in Crane Lands After hearing the tale of the False Hoturi from the recently freed Doji Hoturi, the Black ronin led a large portion of his forces into Crane lands to stop them. Yasamura was left in control of the pass, who shortly after got command to block the pass to anyone, including Toturi. Time of the Void, p. 35 The Emperor's wife Bayushi Kachiko had brokered a Lion-Unicorn alliance, in which the Lion would get the Beiden Pass blocked to easy catch Toturi, while the Unicorn would gain territories. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #2 (Imperial Herald v1 #2) Trapped in Lion Lands A bigger Lion army led by Matsu Gohei attacked Toturi's forces, who retreated back to the pass. When Yasamura denied free passage, Toturi was forced to enter the Lion territory, where he and his men would be chased for the next months. Toturi's Chase Ends During winter of 1127 the Lion forces were ordered to stand down twice by Imperial Edict. The Lion let the Fall of Kyuden Doji to the forces of the False Hoturi and the forces of Hida Kisada to land undisturbed near Otosan Uchi. The Unicorn did not rely in the Lion pact anymore, and in the first month of 1128 Yasamura was ordered to leave the Beiden Pass. Toturi's ronin army was able to move south and escape the Lion's ire. Time of the Void, pp. 53-55 Toturi's lieutenant, Takuan, was in charge of the pass, while the bulk of the army headed toward the Crane lands to stop the False Hoturi. Time of the Void, p. 74 False Hoturi Destroyed In the Battle of Bloodied Honor a combined force of Crane, Naga and the Toturi's army fought against an oni and madmen Shadowlands army led by the False Hoturi. Hoturi crushed the false one, removing his head from his body with one single stroke. Clan Letter to the Crane #4 (Imperial Herald v1 #4) Toturi's Army Rallies In summer of 1128 Toturi left the Crane lands and rallied his army near the Beiden Pass. The majority of the Dragon forces had returned to their homelands at the command of their Champion Togashi Yokuni, who sent them to protect the Brotherhood of Shinsei against the attack of the Yogo Junzo's Army, in seek of the descendant of Shinsei. After a visit from the mysterious Hooded Ronin, Toturi's commands became ever more sharp and sure. At the pass they waited the arrival of a Crab army, this time as an ally. Time of the Void, pp. 75-77 Ichiro Join Toturi A group of Badger samurai arrived in the City of the Rich Frog and joined the Toturi's Army. The nigh-defunct Ichiro family felt they would be best suited throwing their lot in with Toturi. Time of the Void, p. 99 Clans United Against the Hantei After the failed assault on Otosan Uchi against Hantei XXXIX in the Month of the Hare of 1128, the surviving Crab forces laid a camp near the ruins of Kyuden Doji. In winter this year the possesed Emperor announced the cancellation Winter Court. Hida Tsuru, Kisada's brother, sent invitations to hold a mock Winter Court outside the city, which was soon attended by the leaders of the clans and their military advisors. Now united, the clans began uniting their forces against the Shadowlands. Time of the Void, p. 100 Hidden Emperor After Toturi's ascension to Emperor after the Second Day of Thunder, his followers became courtiers, guards and defenders in Otosan Uchi. Legend of the Five Rings History: Jade Edition (Imperial Herald #15) Time of the Void, p. 121 After Toturi's disappearance two of Toturi's followers, Ginawa and the ninja Matsu Hiroru set out on a quest to find Toturi and return him to the throne. Hidden Emperor, p. 11 Oblivion's Gate After Toturi commited Seppuku to avoid corruption by the Lying Darkness, his General Saigorei led the forces of the empire to Volturnum to battle the minions of the Lying Darkness. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 24 With so many members of Toturi's Army now dead Saigorei realized that the time of Toturi's Army was done. What once was Toturi's Army became the Legion of the Wolf, an army of noble ronin who served in the Emperor's name. Hidden Emperor, p. 94 Decline During the War of Spirits many of Toturi's followers left to rejoin their clans, some became magistrates of the Monkey Clan, led by the peasant-born samurai, Toku. Some of those who had become ronin when the Adoko family was banished rejoined the Lion behind their new daimyo, Akodo Ginawa. Known Technique * A Samurai's Fury Membership See Members of Toturi's Army for a list of those associated with the group See Twelve Ronin for a list of the original twelve followers of Toturi See Monkey Clan for a list of those who became the Monkey Category:Toturi's Army Category:Armies of Rokugan Category:Otokodate